


Leather and Lipstick

by reddieforthispun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Bi! Dean, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Dean! John, F/M, High School AU, Kid! Gabriel, M/M, Panic Attack, Self-Harm, Trans! Cas, abused! Dean, kid! Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforthispun/pseuds/reddieforthispun
Summary: Dean Winchester has spent the last 12 years locked in a bunker with his brother. His father did so in order to prevent "monsters" from killing them and fed them lies about the real world. As the two learn the truth, they prepare themselves for the most social interaction they will ever deal with. High School.Castiel is new to town. His parents died and his brothers lack care. Being left in an oversized mansion gets lonely he quickly learns. Dealing with depression and body disphoria, he meets a stranger who is as outcast as him.





	Leather and Lipstick

Eyes fluttering open, Dean realizes he was no longer at the small bunker he had spent the last twelve years in. Disgruntled, he begins to jerk his head towards the car window. Searching for any signs of monsters or a grey sky, he crumples his brows as he peers at the unfamiliar color. The blue sky above him, shocks him. Never had he fathomed such a beautiful color. He had spent so long hearing of the dullness it had became a lie in front of his eyes. He gawks as birds flew high above the trees and wondered what that freedom felt like. For many years he had longed to leave the sanctuary of the bunker his father assured was safe. He begged for markers for months one year, finally receiving an eight pack. Together Sammy and him drew the sky and hung it up on the ceiling. Drunk and angry, their dad had torn it down only three weeks after hanging it up. Dean never drew the outside world again, as it filled him with angst to do so. 

He watches the families all complete with bona fide happiness. All that walked the streets were happy people. It completely lacked monsters and no one seemed scared. How much has dad lied to me? Crosses his mind as he digs his nails into his skin confused and hurt.

He feels Sammy stir next to him and began to shake his smaller brother, worried he would never wake up.. Once gain Dean had had to carry his brother out the house. This time no cries came out as his head had hit the brick and he was out cold. He watched as Sam’s mouth formed a small “O” revealing to be as shocked as Dean was. The pair realized their father was lying. If he had lied about the outside world, who was to say he hadn’t lied about more? 

“We’re not in the bunker anymore, Sammy,” he whispered, feeling it was a dream. He stares out the window of the car and his eyes glaze over as he stares at the beautiful outside land overwhelming himself.. The powerful colors were too intense. After all, he had spent many nights listening to how the sky had turned ugly. He grew tired of hearing how the beautiful swirl of colors he remembered watching with his mom as the stars came out was an illusion. He still didn’t want to stop telling Sammy of the white clouds he remembered. Had dad lied? Why would he tell Dean the sky was grey? Dean lets his fingers graze over his ribs, remembering the punishment he’d received over the stories he’d told Sam. After that, Dean learned to be quiet and only tell approved stories. Dad usually was okay with the ones about reality.

The officer was in the front seat, talking to his partner in harsh whispers. Straining to listen, he hoped for answers. McMustache was driving and the other kept switching the radio station and turning it up. Leaning forward, he heard terms like “abuse” and “kidnapping”. Since Sam had curled up next to him, whimpering and dean covered his ears. Dad wouldn’t like Sam hearing that stuff. Dean fears punishment he knew he would receive if Dad knew Sam could hear. Confused, he wondered why they believed that. Dad was protecting the two from the monsters, right? Everything was spinning and nothing made sense anymore. Why had Dad done that? 

Turning away, he decided not to ponder on that anymore. Everything has a reason, even if it made no sense. Pulling into the station finally, he felt joy at being able to walk and breathe the fresh outside air. Officer McMustache opened the door and clumsily he stumbles out. He feels sums hand grip around his shirt and turns back. Outside the car, he nods for Sammy to join who mouths to him “I am scared.” Dean steps away and the hand releases. Out steps Sam and dean wraps a protective arm around him. The officer-the female one- walks up to them with a smile though her eyes show nothing but sadness. 

“We are going to ask you guys a few questions, okay?” She promises as she shifts as if the situation was not normal. Her hands were fidgeting and she braced herself. Her lip had bite marks on it and Dean realized the Lady was nervous.

“Where’s dad?” Sam interrupts, confused about why they were at this building. Why was everyone matching? Were they in trouble? Why did they all have guns? He stares glares, becoming confused at the new information. He longed for reasoning to all the madness of the new information. Staring up at Dean, he felt his eyes watering. He shakes his shaggy hair and wipes his eyes. He wanted to go home.

“I’m hungry, Dean,” He whines, as if Dean could produce food at this moment. Officer Female’s face hardened and she looks away. Eyes now hidden behind sunglasses revealed no emotions. She took the boys hands and led them to the station. There they waited for a long time before they received the much waited for attention. Each received a water bottle, which soon was empty. The two sit, remembering the importance of not revealing their overwhelming fear or confusion. Dad taught them that. Don not show emotions or weakness. Monsters and people can sense it.

The pair transfers along much to their relief. Feeling like zoo animals, they allowed strange men to test their health. As the world spins some more they were lead to a bench where a man walked in. Dean feels a tug at his heart as he warmly remembers the man. Uncle Bobby.


End file.
